1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotating rain gutter and bracket system that can be easily cleaned of accumulated debris by rotating the gutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A well-known problem with rain gutters is that they also collect all the debris that falls on a roof. Left unattended, rain gutters will quickly clog up with leaves and twigs, thus hampering their effectiveness. Hence, it is necessary to regularly clean a rain gutter for maximum performance. Additionally, children often lodge balls and other toys in gutters and need some easy, go a safe mechanism for dislodging toys.
One method of cleaning a rain gutter is to turn it over so that the debris will fall out. Several rotating rain gutter systems have been devised and can be classified in three basic categories. First, there are those gutter systems that rotate a gutter about a point close to the house attachment point (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,072,285; 5,417,015). Second, there are gutter systems that rotate about a point farthest removed from the house (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 538,108; 4,696,131; 4,837,987; 5,184,435; 5,274,965). Thirdly, there are those gutter systems that rotate at a point in between--that is, they rotate about the central horizontal axis of the gutter itself.
Gutters of this third type have been described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,635 by Nelson describes a bracket and pulley system that holds a gutter. The gutter is placed inside a disc which is connected to the pulley system. The disc is held inside a bracket mounted to the fascia of a house and allowed to rotate freely therein. When the pulleys are activated, they rotate the disc, thus rotating the gutter held thereby. This system is disadvantaged by the complicated nature of the bracket and pulley system. Complex parts are more difficult and expensive to manufacture, install and maintain. Further, there is no means of preventing the disc, and thus the gutter, from disassembling itself from the rest of the system should the gutter be banged from underneath or vigorously over-rotated. Also, the gutter may only be rotated from the point where the pulley is attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,108 by Kerester describes a gutter and bracket system where the gutter is held by arcuate brackets attached to the fascia of a house. An arcuate (semi-cylindrical) gutter rests inside the bracket on roller bearings. The gutter is rotated from one end via a pulley system. This gutter system solves the problem of dislodging the gutter accidentally from the bracket by contemplating a bracket of sufficient arc to prevent the gutter from being dislodged. For example, a bracket with a 270.degree. arc will not allow a 180.degree. arc gutter to fall out of it, even if rotated a full 360.degree.. However, there is no means of torsionally stabilizing the gutter, which will tend to twist when rotated from one end, particularly as the bearings degrade and as the weight of the gutter increases with debris and increased length. Further, the device again employs a complicated pulley and bracket system. The use of roller bearings is expensive and subject to degradation as the system is exposed to dirt and water. Also, the gutter may only be rotated from the end point where the pulley is attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,237 by Owens describes a gutter system that attaches to the overhang of a roof. The bracket is J-shaped and thus open on top. A small lip is provided to prevent the gutter from being knocked free of the bracket, but it is possible to flex the bracket and dislodge the gutter. A semi-disc-shaped adapter with an outside edge adapted to fit the arcuate J-shaped bracket and an inside edge adapted to hold a standard gutter is provided. This adapter functions as the interface between the J-shaped bracket and gutters of standard design. A small loop is provided on the adapter at a point near the bottom-most part of the adapter for turning the gutter. An end-cap and down spout are also provided for conducting rainwater down off the house. In order to clean this gutter, the user must first disconnect the end cap, then reach for the loop with a long pole hook, apply force to the loop and turn the gutter. This system is disadvantaged because the loops are located 15-30.degree. from the bottom-most point of the gutter. Thus, the user will not have much rotational freedom before being obstructed by the wall of the house. In fact, the gutter of this invention may only be rotated 90.degree., rather than a full 180.degree.. Furthermore, it is still possible to dislodge the gutter from the bracket and there is no means of providing torsional stability to the gutter.
These and other disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention, and an improved rotating rain gutter and bracket is provided.